Tyrell: The Tour of the Gymbadges
by Tanalda
Summary: Als Tyrell een Pokémontrainer wordt, raakt hij al snel in moeilijkheden. Tijdens zijn reis ontmoet hij verschillende mensen en sluit hij vriendschap met de koppige Miranda, de vreemde jongen Django die zijn geheugen kwijt is en Ailyn, een meisje met een m
1. 1 De Grote Verrassing

**Heey iedereen die mijn fic wil lezen! Dit is mijn eerste fic, over Pokémon. Ik ben er nu meer dan een jaar mee bezig, ik zal binnenkort meer plaatsen! Veel leesplezier! **

**Toall English people: I'll translate my story soon, just check back later!****XxX Tanalda**

**Chapter 1 – De Grote Verrassing**

Zes uur in de morgen. Tyrell word wakker. Even is hij zich niet bewust wie of waar hij is, maar dan weet hij het weer: vandaag is hij jarig! Een gelukkig gevoel maakt meester van hem. Hij is al twee uur veertien! Eindelijk veertien. Op dit moment heeft hij zolang gewacht.  
Zijn hele leven woonde hij al bij zijn opa en oma in Vermilion City. Zijn vader was zeeman, dus hij was bijna nooit thuis, en zijn moeder had hij nog nooit gezien. Vaak had hij als kind op de kade in de haven naar de zee staan kijken, om het schip te zien waarop zijn vader zou terugkeren. Maar hij had nooit succes. Zo'n lange tijd wachten ging hem op den duur vervelen. Dan ging hij naar het strand, om daar met andere kinderen en met Water-Pokémon te spelen. Of hij mocht met de matrozen en hun stoere Fighting-Pokémon mee een stukje op de boot varen. Daar keek hij altijd naar uit. Één keer was hij zelfs in de Pokémon Gym geweest, toen een jonge trainer de Gymleider, Lt. Surge, uitdaagde. Dat gevecht was hij nooit vergeten. Het was voor hem de inspiratie om Pokémontrainer te worden, toen hij de sterke Electric-Pokémon zag van de Gymleider. Sindsdien verlangde hij ernaar om op een dag een reis te maken, Gymleiders te verslaan, sterke Pokémon te vangen en te trainen en uiteindelijk mee te doen aan de Pokémon League. Maar zijn opa en oma lieten hem niet gaan. Toen Tyrell tien was vertrokken er een aantal kinderen van zijn leeftijd uit de stad om Pokémontrainer te worden. Maar Tyrell mocht niet op reis, daar vonden zijn opa en oma hem nog veel te jong voor. Zij vonden het absurd om kinderen op zo'n jonge leeftijd de wijde wereld in te sturen. Maar als hij dan vroeg wanneer hij wél op reis mocht, kreeg hij maar een vaag antwoord. 'Later, als je wat ouder bent' of 'Wanneer wij denken dat je er klaar voor bent'. Tyrell vond dat onzin en hield zijn mond. Maar elke verjaardag vroeg hij ernaar. En dat zou hij vandaag ook doen.

Tyrell ging rechtop zitten. Zijn hoofd voelde erg zwaar aan. Toestemming of niet, hij zou gewoon gaan! Zijn tas stond al klaar, gepakt en al, in een hoek van zijn kamer. Al zijn spaargeld zat erin, om Pokéballs te kopen en dan een Pokémon te vangen! Hij glimlachte bij de gedachte om een eigen Pokémon te hebben. Oh, wat verlangde hij ernaar. Hij kon niet wachten!  
Het was inmiddels half zeven. Tyrell kleedde zich aan en sloop naar de slaapkamer van zijn grootouders. Leeg. Ze moesten al beneden zijn, de kamer versierd, en klaar voor het ontbijt en het uitpakken van zijn cadeaus.  
Hij liep de trap af en deed de deur open.  
'GEFELICITEERD!' riepen zijn opa en oma en ze omhelsden hem stevig. Zijn oma gaf hem een dikke zoen. Tyrell trok een moeilijk gezicht, maar protesteerde voor deze ene keer niet.  
'Uhm… Bedankt,' stamelde hij.  
'Kom snel zitten, jongen!' zei zijn opa. Tyrell ging aan tafel zitten. Op de tafel lagen allerlei kleine pakjes.  
'Wacht even met cadeautjes uitpakken,' zei zijn oma. 'We hebben iets heel speciaals voor je.' Oma draaide zich om en pakte een kistje. Ze zette het kistje voor Tyrell op tafel en maakte het open. Tyrell's ogen werden groot. Er zat een Pokéball in!  
Zijn mond zakte open van verbazing.  
'Ik… uh…ik…héél, héél erg bedankt!' zei hij. Zijn opa en oma glimlachten. Hij kon het nog steeds niet geloven. Dit had hij nooit verwacht van zijn opa en oma!  
'Nou? Waar wacht je op? Maak dat ding open!' zei zijn opa lachend.  
Tyrell's hand pakte de Pokéball. Oh, wat fijn om een Pokéball vast te houden. Hij had bijna weer een hele tijd naar de Pokéball staan kijken, maar uiteindelijk overwon zijn nieuwsgierigheid het van zijn verbazing en verwondering. Tyrell maakte de Pokéball open.  
'Char! Char!' zei de Pokémon die eruit kwam.  
'Wauw, een Charmander!' riep hij uit en omhelsde zijn grootouders. Daarna draaide hij zich naar de Charmander om de Pokémon te bewonderen en er kennis mee te maken. Het was een vrolijke Charmander die bereid was hem te helpen een goede trainer te worden. Tyrell deed Charmander terug in zijn Pokéball.  
'We hebben nog wat andere cadeautjes voor je, Tyrell,' zei zijn oma.  
'Nog meer?' Hij draaide zich om en zag op de tafel een aantal kleine pakjes liggen. Er zaten Pokéballs, Potions, een landkaart en ook nog een nieuwe tas in; alles wat een Pokémontrainer nodig heeft. En of dat nog niet genoeg was, hij kreeg óók nog eens wat extra geld mee! Tyrell kon zich niet herinneren dat hij zich ooit gelukkiger had gevoeld dan vandaag. Hij bedankte zijn opa en oma voor de zoveelste keer, maar daarna was het toch echt tijd om op Pokémonreis te gaan. Hij nam afscheid van zijn grootouders en liep toen, na nog één keer te hebben omgekeken, de straat uit.


	2. 2 Het Mysterie van het Pokémonei

**Hoofdstuk 2! Persoonlijk vind ik mijn schrijfstijl hier erg slecht, aangezien ik dit een jaar geleden heb geschreven... Het wordt steeds beter in de volgende chapters! Nja, Enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2 – Het mysterie van het Pokémon-ei**

Tyrell zat op een bankje naar zijn landkaart te staren. Waar moest hij nou naartoe? Er waren zoveel steden en zoveel Pokémongyms, dat hij niet wist waar hij nou eerst naartoe moest. Saffron City? Lavender Town? Celadon City? Een Bootreis naar Viridian City of Fusia City?  
Na een tijdje piekeren besloot hij toch naar Lavender Town te gaan. Daar was geen Pokémongym, zodat hij tijd had zijn Pokémon te trainen.  
Hij stond op en liep nu vastberaden naar het oosten. Aan de rand van de stad keek hij toch nog even om. Hij zou zijn geboortestad een hele tijd niet terugzien. Maar tegelijkertijd maakte hem dat ook heel gelukkig. Hij was eindelijk weg, eindelijk op reis!  
Tyrell glimlachte in het licht van de ochtendzon. Hij zette de pas er flink in. De stad achter hem werd kleiner en kleiner, hoge gebouwen werden vage schimmen. Het gezoem van de drukke stad maakte plaats voor rustig vogelgekwetter en het ritselen van het gras bij een flinke windbries. Langzaam werd het middag. Tyrell begon honger te krijgen en wilde net wat brood uit zijn rugzak halen toen hij een oude vrouw op de grond zag liggen. Hij rende eropaf.  
'Mevrouw, bent u gewond?' De vrouw keek op.  
'Welnee jongeman!' zei de oude vrouw lachend.  
'Maar waarom ligt u dan hier op de grond?' vroeg Tyrell. De vrouw ging op haar hurken zitten.  
'Omdat ik zojuist dít heb gevonden.' Ze haalde iets uit het struikgewas. Het was een groot kleurig ei. Tyrell's ogen werden groot.  
'Weet jij wat dit is, jongeman?' vroeg ze aan hem.  
'Dat is een Pokémon-ei! Die zijn heel zeldzaam!'  
'Een Pokémon-ei? Komen Pokémon dan uit eieren, beste jongen? Ik heb altijd gedacht dat Pokémon van de maan komen…' De oude vrouw keek verward.  
'Nee mevrouw, dat is niet zo. Maar het is pas kort geleden ontdekt.' zei Tyrell.  
'Ah, vandaar. Hier, hou het eens vast, jongen.' De vrouw gaf het Pokémon-ei aan Tyrell en stond moeizaam op.  
'Hoe heet je eigelijk, jongeman?' vroeg ze.  
'Tyrell,' zei hij.  
'Noem me maar Lydia. Zeg Tyrell, waarom kom je niet lunchen in mijn huis een eindje verderop? Het moet nu toch wel lunchtijd zijn en je zult vast wel honger hebben, hè?'  
'Dankjewel, Lydia, graag!'

Even later zat Tyrell gretig in een broodje te happen. Het was zelfgemaakt brood en hij vond het verrukkelijk.  
'Fijn dat je het zo lekker vind,' zei Lydia, terwijl ze hem zag smullen. 'Mijn kleinzoon vond het ook altijd zo lekker. Helaas is hij op reis, hij wil namelijk een Gymleider worden. Hij is nu al een paar maanden weg…'  
Opeens moest Tyrell aan zijn eigen oma denken. Zou zij hem ook zo missen? Hij slikte een net te grote brok brood in en verslikte zich. Hoestend kwam het er weer uit, kauwde er nog een paar keer op, en slikte het toen opnieuw door. Getver.  
Op dat moment werd de deur open gedaan door een oude man, die zo te zien hard had gewerkt.  
'Hallo, lieverd… Hé, wie is die jongen?' zei hij.  
'Hallo, dit is Tyrell. Ik heb hem op de weg ontmoet. Hij is net aan zijn Pokémonreis begonnen, en kijk eens wat ik heb gevonden? Een Pokémon-ei!'  
'Zo, zo. Komen de Pokémon tegenwoordig uit eieren?'  
'Dat is wat hij zegt…'  
Tyrell stond op en gaf de man een hand.  
'Hallo, Tyrell. Ik ben Kobi.' zei de man.  
'Hallo Kobi,' zei Tyrell.  
'Wat moeten we met dat ei doen?' vroeg Lydia. 'Het moet constant warm worden gehouden en dat kan niet als wij de hele dag werken.'  
'Nee,' zei Kobi, 'dat lijkt me inderdaad geen goed plan. Wat denk jij, jongen? Kan jij het ei warm houden en het laten uitkomen?'  
'Ik denk van wel,' zei Tyrell, 'als ik het in mijn rugzak houd zal het wel warm blijven. En ik kan het af en toe extra warm wrijven.'  
'Goed,' zei Kobi, 'dan is het ei van jou.'  
'Heel erg bedankt!' zei hij, en hij nam het ei aan en stopte het voorzichtig in zijn tas.

Na de lunch ging Tyrell samen met Kobi en Lydia naar hun grote tuin. Het was een prachtige tuin zó vol met kleurige bloemen dat je ogen er pijn van deden. Tyrell keek vol verwondering om zich heen.  
'Het is prachtig!' zei hij. Kobi lachte.  
'Ja, dat komt allemaal door onze lieve Bellossom!' Bij het horen van die woorden sprong er een Pokémon uit de bloemenzee op en riep vrolijk haar naam. Bellossom huppelde naar haar baasjes toe.  
'Bellossom zorgt samen met ons voor de tuin,' zei Lydia, 'in het voorjaar, nu dus, zorgen we extra goed voor de bloemen zodat we ze kunnen verkopen. Maar dankzij Bellossom's zaad kunnen we ook in de winter bloemen kweken en verkopen, hoewel de bloemen dan toch wel wat zwakker zijn.'  
'Wat mooi!' zei Tyrell. Opeens herinnerde hij zich dat hij ook een Pokémon had. Hij liet de Charmander aan Kobi en Lydia zien.  
'Wat een lieve Charmander,'zei Lydia.  
'Hoe kom je daaraan?'vroeg Kobi. 'Vuur-Pokémon leven hier toch helemaal niet in de buurt?'  
'Ik heb hem van mijn grootouders gekregen,' zei Tyrell.

Na nog een tijdje te hebben staan praten vond Tyrell dat het tijd was om te vertrekken. Hoe leuk hij het ook vond, hij wilde zo snel mogelijk naar Lavender Town. Kobi en Lydia wezen hem verder de weg.  
'Op een gegeven moment kom je bij een donker bos aan waarin je gemakkelijk kunt verdwalen. Blijf zoveel mogelijk op de weg, ga níét van de weg af! Dan kom je vanzelf in Lavender Town.'

Hij nam afscheid van Lydia en Kobi en volgde toen het pad. Aan het einde van de dag zag hij het bos al opdoemen. Het bos was inderdaad groot en donker en Tyrell voelde er niks voor om daar in te overnachten. Dus stopte hij aan de bosrand, kroop in zijn slaapzak en viel meteen in slaap.


	3. 3 Het Bos van de Mist

**Nr 3! Please review! **

**Chapter 3 – Het Bos van de Mist**

Tyrell werd de volgende morgen wakker door een vieze lentebui. Chagrijnig stond hij op, pakte zo snel mogelijk zijn spullen in en rende toen het bos in, waar de bomen zó dicht op elkaar stonden dat ze een beschutting tegen de regen vormden. Maar er was wel mist, waardoor hij de weg die voor hem lag niet zo goed kon zien. Hij wrong het water uit zijn kleding, waar hij niet veel succes mee had, en haalde toen het ei uit zijn tas. Met een droge handdoek begon hij het ei voorzichtig warm te wrijven. Terwijl hij dit deed, schudde hij zachtjes met het ei. Er zat duidelijk iets zwaars in, maar het vulde niet de hele ruimte binnen het ei. Het was nog te klein. Daarna stopte hij het ei in zijn(gelukkig droge) rugzak en volgde de weg.  
Na een tijdje hoorde hij geritsel in het gras. 'Ha, een Pokémon!' dacht Tyrell en hij haalde een lege Pokéball uit zijn tas.  
'Pokéball, nu!'  
'AUWW!' riep een stem. Tyrell was verbaasd. Konden Pokémon praten?  
'Huh, Pokémon, kan jij praten?' vroeg hij. De Pokémon werd groter en kwam dichterbij.  
'Nee, sukkel! Ik ben helemaal geen Pokémon!' Tyrell zag het nu beter. Het was een meisje!  
'Oh…eh, oeps… Ik dacht dat je een Pokémon was…' stamelde hij.  
'Ja, dat heb ik gevoeld, ja, oen! Die dingen komen verrekt hard aan, weet je!' zei ze boos.  
'Sorry! Ik had het niet zo bedoeld, en dat weet je best!' zei Tyrell, die nu ook boos werd. Het meisje zuchtte.  
'Okay, dat weet ik wel. Ik heb alleen nu een enorme bult op m'n kop zitten en dat doet echt wel pijn!'  
'Hm,' mompelde Tyrell, 'daar heb ik wel wat voor…' Hij rommelde wat in zijn tas en haalde daar een doekje en een fles water uit. Hij maakte het doekje nat met het water en gaf het toen aan het meisje.  
'Hier,' zei hij, 'dit moet je even op je achterhoofd houden, dat voorkomt dat het nog meer gaat zwellen.'  
'Bedankt,' zei ze. 'Ik heet trouwens Miranda.'  
'Ik ben Tyrell.' Miranda keek plotseling naar de rugzak van Tyrell. Haar ogen werden groot.  
'Heb jij een Pokémon-ei!' vroeg ze verwonderd.  
'Yep,' zei Tyrell trots en haalde het ei uit zijn tas zodat Miranda het goed kon bekijken.  
'Hoe kom je eraan?' vroeg Miranda. Tyrell vertelde haar van zijn verjaardag en hoe hij verlangde een goede Pokémontrainer te worden en van het Pokémon-ei dat Lydia had gevonden en aan hem had gegeven.  
'Wat een mazzel heb jij,' zei Miranda toen ze het verhaal had gehoord. 'Ik kom uit Celadon City. Ik wil niet de beste trainer worden of aan de Pokémon League meedoen, maar ik hou ervan Pokémon te zien op te groeien en te verzorgen, een beetje zoals een Pokémonfokker. Een Pokémon-ei te zien uitkomen lijkt me het mooiste wat er bestaat! Zou ik een tijdje met je mee mogen reizen om het ei te zien uitkomen?'  
'Ja hoor,' zei Tyrell, 'gezellig, dan hoef ik niet alleen te reizen!'

Samen liepen ze verder. Maar Tyrell hoorde wéér geritsel in het gras. Deze keer liep hij er voorzichtig op af(zodat hij niet wéér iemand een bult op z'n kop bezorgde), maar helaas was het deze keer wél een Pokémon, en deze rende weg.  
'Hey, wacht! Loop niet weg, Pokémon!' Tyrell rende erachteraan. Hij móest gewoon een Pokémon vangen!  
'Hey! Tyrell! Waar ga je naartoe! Niet van de weg af, straks verdwaal je nog!' riep Miranda, maar Tyrell hoorde haar niet. Hij had alle gedachten op de Pokémon gericht. Ik zal je vangen, dacht hij, ik laat mijn eerste wilde Pokémon die ik ontmoet níet ontsnappen!  
Miranda twijfelde. Zou ze achter Tyrell aangaan, en het risico om te verdwalen riskeren? Met een zucht zette ze toch de achtervolging in.  
'Tyrell, wacht!' riep ze, 'we verdwalen, laat die Pokémon nou zitten!' Maar dat had geen zin.  
Ondertussen werd Tyrell behoorlijk moe van het rennen. De Pokémon was erg snel, maar dat kon alleen maar goed zijn, voor in een gevecht, dacht hij. Opeens draaide de Pokémon zich om. Hij zag dat het een Eevee was!  
'Wauw een Eevee! Charmander, nu!' riep Tyrell. Charmander was blij eindelijk eens te kunnen vechten.  
'Charmander, Ember!' Charmander's aanval trof Eevee, maar Eevee reageerde meteen met een harde Tackle die bij Charmander hard aankwam.  
'Charmander, geef hem een Scratch!' Deze trof Eevee in het gezicht, wat fataal was voor de kleine Eevee.  
'Pokéball, nu!' Na een tijdje ging het rode lampje uit.  
'YES! Ik heb een Eevee!' riep Tyrell uit. Daarna keek hij om zich heen. Oeps, waar kwam hij nou vandaan? En waar was Miranda? Hij begon zich een beetje zorgen te maken. Hij herinnerde zich dat hij Miranda had horen roepen, maar hij was te druk met de Eevee bezig geweest om erop te letten. Hij moest Miranda vinden. Als ze verdwaalde, was het allemaal zijn schuld, en dat wilde hij niet laten gebeuren. Luid riep hij Miranda's naam. Maar er was geen antwoord. Tyrell begon in de richting te rennen waar hij dacht dat hij vandaan kwam. Na een kwartier te hebben geroepen schakelde hij de hulp van zijn Pokémon in. Hij ging op een boomstronk zitten en stuurde zijn Pokémon eropuit Miranda te zoeken. Het wachten begon.

Miranda gaf het op. Ze was te moe om nog door te rennen en Tyrell te volgen. Hoe graag ze hem ook wilde volgen, ze kón gewoon niet meer. Ze ging op de grond een tijdje uit zitten hijgen. Toen ze weer enigszins tot rust kwam, keek ze nog eens goed om zich heen. Dáár was ze vandaan gekomen, maar welke kant Tyrell op was gerent wist ze niet. Ze kon nu alleen de geluiden van het bos horen. Nou ja, geluiden… Het was eigenlijk erg stil in het bos. Er waren geen vogels die zaten te kwetteren, nee, het enige wat je hoorde was af en toe het ritselen van de bladeren van de bomen door het kleine zuchtje wind die huisde onder de dichte bomen. Het gaf haar de rillingen. Ze was nu helemaal alleen. Het enige wat ze had was haar Oddish, maar die hield niet van donkere plaatsen, die had zon nodig. Het zou alleen maar medelijden opwekken.  
Het begon avond te worden en het werd nog donkerder dan het al was. Miranda rilde van de kou. Had ze maar een Vuur-Pokémon, dan zou ze niet eenzaam zijn, het warm hebben en het wat lichter zijn. Ze stond op en begon maar wat te lopen om warm te blijven. Na een tijdje lopen zag ze een klein lichtje in de verte. Miranda schudde haar hoofd, ze moest het vast verbeeld hebben. Door deze dichte donkere mist kun je geen lichtjes zien! Ze keek nog eens. Het lichtje was er nu toch echt. Het bewoog op en neer. Ze begon langzaam naar het lichtje toe te lopen. Haar vingers waren blauw van de kou, had ze maar wat handschoenen meegenomen. Ze had nooit gedacht dat een lentenacht nog zó koud kon zijn.  
Het lichtje werd groter. Miranda's ogen vielen dicht. Ze probeerde zich nog open te houden, maar ze was zo moe… Ze ging op de grond liggen met haar ogen dicht. Even dacht ze iets warms te voelen bij haar gezicht, maar daarna viel ze in een diepe slaap.

Tyrell durfde niet te slapen in dit donkere bos. Hij had wel een slaapzak, maar het idee dat zijn Pokémon nog niet terug waren en Miranda hier ook ergens rondliep, beviel hem niet. Misschien hadden zijn Pokémon Miranda allang gevonden en waren ze bij haar gebleven omdat ze hem niet konden vinden. Of ze wilden hem niet vinden. Hij rilde. Stop met die gedachtes, denk aan iets anders. Maar hij kon alleen aan het nare denken. Hij was alleen. Zijn Pokémon waren weg. Geen mens was in de buurt.  
Plotseling hoorde hij geritsel. Was het een mens? Een Pokémon? Uit het struikgewas kwam zijn Eevee aangehold. Tyrell kon wel juichen! Maar daar was hij veel te moe voor. Helaas had Eevee niemand bij zich. Toch was Tyrell gerustgesteld. Hij kon nu slapen. Hij rolde zijn slaapzak uit en ging erin liggen. Eevee lag dicht tegen hem aan. Ondanks al zijn zorgen viel hij uit vermoeidheid al snel in een diepe slaap.

Miranda deed haar ogen open. Het eerste wat ze voelde was een enorme spierpijn. Maar ze had het niet koud. Langzaam keek ze om zich heen. Ze lag in een bed in een ruimte waar allerlei andere bedden stonden. Was dit een ziekenhuis?  
'Ah, je bent wakker,' zei een warme stem. Miranda keek op. Het was een zuster - dat kon ze zo zien. De zuster had kort roze haar in twee vlechtjes en had witte kleding aan.  
'…waar ben ik?'stamelde Miranda.  
'In het Pokémoncenter in Lavender Town, welkom! Ik ben Zuster Joy!' antwoordde de zuster. 'Wat heb jij een geluk gehad, zeg. Het had weinig gescheeld of je had een longontsteking opgelopen!'  
'Huh… Hoe hebben jullie me dan gevonden?' vroeg Miranda verbaast.  
'Dankzij je lieve Charmander konden we je vinden! Hij was hulp gaan halen, in de regen, wat helemaal niet goed voor hem was, maar toch riskeerde hij zijn leven voor dat van jou. Wat bof jij met zo'n dappere Charmander!'  
'Charmander! Die Charmander is niet van mij! Die is van Tyrell! Zeg, hebben jullie ook een jongen gevonden!' riep Miranda, in paniek rakend.  
Het gezicht van Zuster Joy keek niet meer zo blij.  
'Nee, het spijt me, we hebben geen jongen gevonden…' Miranda sprong op.  
'Dan moet ik meteen gaan! Hij moet nog in het bos zijn!' Ze wilde naar de deur rennen, maar Joy hield haar tegen.  
'Ho, ho! Dat je geen longontsteking hebt wil nog niet zeggen dat je helemaal beter bent! Bovendien laat ik je niet weer terug naar het bos gaan. Straks raak je weer verdwaald en vinden we je in een véél slechtere conditie!'  
'Maar Tyrell dan! Hij is nog in het bos! Misschien heeft hij een longontsteking, of is hij doodgevroren, of is hij opgegeten door een Ursaring!'  
'Rustig, Miranda, nu draai je toch echt door! Terug naar bed jij, en dan ga je maar eens goed slapen!'  
Met een zucht ging ze terug naar bed en even later viel ze in een onrustige slaap.

Tyrell werd ook kreunend van de spierpijn wakker. Hij wilde zich nog even omdraaien, maar werd klaarwakker gemaakt door de natte tong van Eevee in zijn gezicht. Tyrell moest lachen en stond op. Maar toen verdween zijn lach van zijn gezicht. Hij moest opeens aan Miranda denken. Hij pakte zijn spullen in en rende in de richting waar hij dacht dat Lavender Town moest zijn. Hij moest hulp gaan halen!  
Twee uur zwierf Tyrell door het bos en hij had bijna alle hoop opgegeven, tot hij merkte dat de mist was opgetrokken. In dit deel van het bos was het lichter en Tyrell kon zonnestralen door de natte bladeren van de bomen zien. Hij maakte een vreugdesprongetje en begon weer te rennen. Zijn Eevee kwam vrolijk voor hem aan huppelen, want Eevee wist de weg uit het bos nu het lichter was. Na een kwartier achter Eevee aan te hebben gerent bleek de Pokémon gelijk te hebben: ze waren uit het bos! Tyrell was zo blij dat hij Eevee vastpakte en helemaal plat knuffelde. Nu moest hij zo snel mogelijk naar Lavender Town om hulp te halen.


End file.
